Trump Card!! (volume)
Trump Card!! is Volume 2 of the Naruto: The New Fire Generation List of Chapters * 7 The First Mission!! * 8 A Shinobi Friendship * 9 Struggle…!! * 10 The Shadow…!! * 11 Believing Stats Hoki Senju Stats: Attributes Strength··············160 Dexterity·············150 Intelligence···········170 Chakra··················? Perception············150 Negotiation··········150 Skills Armed Hand-to-hand Fighting ★★★★★ Unarmed Hand-to-hand Fighting ★★★★★ Ninjutsu ★★★★☆ …and others Ninja Arts: ? Satoru Sarutobi Stats: Attributes Strength··············130 Dexterity·············135 Intelligence···········140 Chakra··················125 Perception············115 Negotiation···········110 Skills Unarmed Hand-to-hand Fighting ★★★★☆ Genjutsu ★★★★☆ Ninjutsu ★★★☆☆ …and others Ninja Arts: Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape Tentō Izuno Stats: Attributes Strength··············20 Dexterity·············30 Intelligence···········80 Chakra··················0 Perception············40 Negotiation···········100 Skills Shuriken-jutsu ★☆☆☆☆ …and others Ninja Arts: (None) Overview The Ninth decides to give the team a C-rank mission to expel bandits from Ryūtan City. As they make their way to Ryūtan City, two chūnin-level Suna-nin emerge from a tree. Before they can land an attack, The duo split up, leaving one behind as the other charges at Satoru Sarutobi. Hanako (Fire) steps in front of Satoru to defend him, before Koharu appears in front of her to aid. Before anything further can happen, Satoru jumps infront of them and effortlessly defeats the duo, though Satoru does attain a small scratch from one of their Kunai, which contained poison. Satoru compliments Koharu and Hanako for their courage, but expresses disappointment in Ryoto with how poorly he handled the situation. Hanako bandages Satoru's wound so he doesn't bleed out, and they continue their journey. They make it to Ryūtan City, Team 3 (Satoru) will stay at the Konoha Mountain Villa throughout the next few days while they investigate the incidents the Bandits made in the City. Arriving at the Konoha Mountain Villa Koharu meets a boy named Tentō Izuno and soon realises that the daimyō has rented out the entire hotel. Tentō soon dismisses this trail of conversation, as he is way more interested in seeing Koharu use ninjutsu. While hesitant at first, Koharu displays the use of the Shadow Clone Technique to Tentō and while he was momentarily awed, he soon lamented the fact that back in the day he heard the Seventh Hokage could produce thousands of clones compared to Koharu's one. Now prompted to display a new Technique Koharu opts for shock value and instead uses the Drilling Hand of Lightning Technique his signature move he made mimicing the chidori. This, however, has no effect on Tentō other than causing him to launch into a fit of laughter. This laughter prompts Koharu to chide Tentō stating that he probably had no friends. Unperturbed, Tentō matter-of-factly states that Koharu was his friend and that he had always wanted a shinobi for a friend that was his own age. Tentō decides to show his Extreme: Shinobi card collection to Koharu who is equally amazed by the collection. Tentō tells Koharu that he can take whichever card he wants especially after Koharu realises that Tentō has an extremely rare card that he has been after for the longest time. However: Koharu must teach him how to use ninjutsu. Koharu agrees to train him but declines the collectable card as payment stating that he would rather try on his own to get the card. Soon after shurikenjutsu training gets underway, Tentō becomes demotivated which leads the two to have a deeper conversation on why Tentō wants to learn ninjutsu: an attempt to get his grandpa — who holds great admiration for shinobi — to notice him. Resonating with him, Koharu rallies Tentō to try harder before they are stopped by Satoru who disapproves of the activity. Persuaded, Satoru allows Tentō to continue his training while in Ryūtan City which soon reveals progress and Tentō is able to hit the centre of a mark. While on a well-earned break, Koharu gives Tentō his collectable Ninth Hokage card and shares his own experience with being acknowledged with the overjoyed young man and his dream to become someone who is known as the strongest, like Naruto Uzumaki. Some time later as the daimyō's delegation prepares to leave, Tentō asks if he can see Koharu again to which the latter replies that it was a rhetorical question between friends. Meanwhile a member of the Bandits watches on all the while communicating with his boss. The Bandit and his group report to their Leader, who orders them to engage the outsiders again, and expresses interest in Koharu's response. Later, Tentō wanders off at night after buying vintage electronics, and is kidnapped. A message is left for Koharu in-front of the Villa, telling him where to go to find Tentō. Tentō learns from his kidnappers that he's bait for Koharu, who have to defeat him to save their reputation. While Team 3 (Satoru) search the City for news on the bandits that night. Koharu finds the extremely rare card that he has been searching for and realises Tentō must have slipped it into his pocket. While he desperately wants the card, Koharu is adamant that he cannot accept it and decides to go to the Konoha Mountain Villa and return the card to Tentō. Koharu notices the note at the entrance of the Villa and after reading the kidnapping note, it fades. Meanwhile, a kidnapped Tentō is confused when his kidnappers reveal themselves. Tsurushi (Fire) mocks Tentō's love of shinobi while declaring that he himself was a shinobi though he wasn't featured on any collectible card. After being lifted and thrown to the ground, Tentō finds the shuriken Koharu had given him and makes a stand against Tsurushi (Fire), who laughs off the endeavour before realising Tentō intended to kill himself. Tsurushi (Fire) is able to stop him before deciding that he would be the one to kill Tentō. Koharu arrives in time to thwart Tsurushi (Fire), and prepares to stand off against the Bandits. Tsurushi (Fire) sends his underlings to deal with Koharu (Fire). Koharu, however, easily dispatches all of the bandits present leaving Tsurushi to deal with him himself. As Tsurushi makes his move, Koharu, attacks with the Uchiha-style "Lightning": Triple technique which Tsurushi (Fire) repels with his Wind Release. Koharu deploys a smoke bomb, using the added cover and his shadow clones to land an attack on Tsurushi (Fire) he could not perceive. Attacking Tsurushi with his Tantō. This diversion buys enough time for the real Koharu to attack Tsurushi with his Drilling Hand of Lightning Tsurushi takes the full force of the Drilling Hand of Lightning piercing through his chest, defeating him. Tentō and Koharu rejoice that his plan to distract then attack Tsurushi worked, but is short-lived when the Bandits boss gets up from the attack. Impressed by Koharu's power he swears to make his death painful when he kills him. Realising that his opponent was on the verge of death, Koharu prepares another Drilling Hand of Lightning to finish him, however, the seal in Koharu's right hand activates stopping him from using the jutsu and leaving him in pain. For a moment, a shocked Tsurushi believes Koharu is a member of a "certain group", but soon realises that is not the case and prepares to attack Koharu again before he can reach them, he is stopped by Ryoto (Fire), then rendered unconscious by Satoru's kick. While glad to see them, Koharu also worries about his actions on the mission they were assigned. Both Hanako (Fire) and Ryoto tell him that he can make it up to them by buying them Burgers, which Tentō gladly offers to pay for. They return to Konohagakure, Satoru Sarutobi commends Koharu on rescuing Tentō but advises him to prepare for the fallout of abandoning them on the mission. Elsewhere, the Interrogation Core prepare to interrogate the captured Tsurushi. Before the daimyō and Tentō Izuno leave the village, Koharu returns the card that Tentō gave him and ends up going to the shop to buy a pack of the collectable cards, but still doesn't get the one he wants. Elsewhere, the Interrogation core interrogate the captured Tsurushi (Fire) and calls in Hoki Senju for assistance with the unwilling prisoner. Fear of the Hokage quickly causes Tsurushi to divulge all his secrets. Tsurushi says he knows about the seal on Koharu's hand and the organisation seeking the seals called "Hidoi". On the Hokage's way to the Hokage Estate, Hoki notices Koharu. He speaks to Koharu, telling Koharu he has a lot of potential, so Koharu asks to be the Hokage's disciple. Hoki asks if Koharu can land a hit on him. Koharu says he'll train if that's what it takes to be Hoki's student. Koharu asks Satoru to teach him cool tactics and moves. Satoru Sarutobi agree's and teaches it, but Koharu is unenthusiastic about his training. The next day, Koharu's friends notice his exhaustion, and Hanako assumes it has to do with training. Koharu continues training with Satoru, Hanako watching him from afar. The day has come, After five days Koharu is ready to spar with the Hokage. Who despite trying to play it down, is excited about it, earning Hanako's teasing. The Hokage invites the village to watch, as it might turn out to be interesting. In Konoha, Koharu (Fire) spars against the Hokage Hoki Senju. Koharu distracts him with two shadow clones, which Hoki easily defeats, and positions himself behind Hoki, sending a kunai his way. Hoki deflects all of them and vanishes, to everyone's shock. Hoki appears behind Koharu and compliments his strategy. Koharu backs up getting distance and uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, to his classmates' amazement. Hoki blocks it by raising an earth wall. Hoki surprises him from behind, landing a kick which sends Koharu flying into a boulder. Denki Fuma declares the sparring over. Hoki congratulates Koharu telling him that he will train him! Later that day at the Hokage Office, Hoki notifies Satoru Sarutobi that he is training While out eating, Koharu meets the young Hakuto (Fire) in the middle of an attempt on the Koharu's life. When he fails, Hakuto asks to train under Koharu, hoping that his skill after training will be enough to defeat the Ninth and become Hokage. Koharu asks why he would want the title. Hakuto explains that, He hopes that, by becoming Hokage, people will acknowledge him. Koharu agrees to train him, But tells him they will train when he gets back since he is preparing to leave on a mission with his team to Takumi Village .